


Falling For You

by NowSeeHere



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Blind Date, Comedy, Eventual Smut, F/F, Love/Hate, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-07 18:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20821589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowSeeHere/pseuds/NowSeeHere
Summary: Accident prone Delia keeps ending up in Dr. Mounts ER unit requiring the woman to patch up her various cuts and burns. A mutual friend sees a potential matchmaking opportunity and sets them up on a date, where things start off on the wrong foot and stay there.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Short one. Only a few chapters, which I'll post in quick succession. Enjoy.

The first weekend, it was a kitchen mishap.  _ Avocado hand _ , they call it, where you throw down the knife to take the pit out of the fruit you're holding and miss. The deep cut in the side of her hand needed nearly 10 stitches and a firm promise to never go anywhere near any appendages with a chefs knife again. 

Patsy didn’t pay too much attention to this woman, who seemed delightful yet particularly aloof. It was Saturday night and she had other patients to attend to in the care unit that evening. The normal things like tending to children with fevers, patching up blokes after barfights, or stitching up the occasional stabbing victim if things got really bad. 

So, Patsy stitched her up in no time and sent her on her way with some anti inflammatories and some self care instructions. 

She did notice that the woman had dimples. She found them rather endearing. 

The next weekend there was another kitchen mishap. A bit more serious this time as this woman had come in red faced, and not because she was embarrassed. 

Her eyebrows and eyelashes were notably missing. 

‘Been watching a lot of bake off, I’m afraid,’ she said with a bashful, toothy smile as Patsy examined her, ‘thought I’d try my hand at a baked Alaska but the torch was defunct.’ 

‘Perhaps you ought to cross  _ fire _ off the list of things to use in the kitchen.’ 

‘If the list gets any shorter I’ll be limited to bread and jam.’ 

Patsy shook her head in mild amusement as she applied an aloe cream to the woman's forehead. 

The next weekend, the third in a row, she noted to herself, Patsy drew back the curtain in the examination room to find, yet again, the same woman who she had treated the weekend before, and the weekend before that. 

She lay in the bed this time, with her foot propped up on a pillow, her ankle wrapped in a bind with an ice pack on top. 

Patsy shook her head, wondering just what in the hell is wrong with this woman. 

‘I went  _ out _ to eat this time!’ she said, throwing a determined finger in the air, ‘no cooking at home for me this weekend.’ 

‘Could have fooled me.’

‘Decided to have dinner with a friend.’ 

‘Did  _ they _ do this to you?’ Patsy joked. 

‘Patsy you should know by now that Delia is entirely capable of doing these things to herself.’ 

Patsy jumped and nearly felt her soul leave her body and she turned to find her friend and coworker Trixie Franklin standing silently behind her, casually sipping a diet coke. 

‘Jesus, Trix, will you wear a bell or something?’ 

‘Maybe if you relaxed a little you wouldn't be so jumpy,’ she retorted with a pointed glare, stepping aside to sit in the visitors chair next to Delia’s bed. 

When Patsy felt her heart dislodge from her throat and land back to its rightful place in her chest, she looked from Delia to Trixie and back again. 

‘So how do you two know one another?’

‘Delia is a veterinarian,’ Trixie said, ‘and one hell of a grief counselor,’ she finished with a wobbly lip, tearing up slightly and bringing her fist to her mouth to suppress a sob. 

Delia reached over and patted Trixie on her other hand. 

‘Talked her through the passing of her goldfish Sprinkles,’ Delia explained as Trixie sniffed.

‘Sprinkles,’ Trixie sighed, ‘my sweet, sweet, baby Sprinkles.’ 

Patsy stood there perplexed wondering how she had so many weird people in her life. 

‘At any rate, Trix and I got to talking about other things, and became friends, didn’t we Trix?’ 

Trixie nodded, pulling a tissue out of her purse and blowing her nose hard. 

‘Deels and I decided to get together tonight to try a new place in the neighborhood. Some mexican place.’ 

‘And it was quite lovely,’ 

‘The queso was divine.’

‘Oh my god, and those fish tacos,’ Delia said with an air of enthusiasm. 

‘Oh my god,  _ yum _ !’ 

Patsy huffed, tapping her foot impatiently waiting for them to get to the point, a tad offended that they were carrying on as if she didn't have a long list of patients to get through before she shift was up. 

Trixie, noting the redheads reaction, rolled her eyes and got back on track, ‘Anyway, after dinner we spotted a cat in a tree.’ 

‘And you know, me being a vet and all I grew worried.’ 

‘We thought of calling the fire department, but you know how long they usually take.’ 

Patsy looked from Trixie to Delia to Delia’s sprained ankle back to Delia again, the woman now showing a rather guilty grin on her face. 

‘Let me guess. You climbed the tree and then fell out of it?’ Patsy said. 

Delia shrugged, ‘The kitty made it out OK though!’ 

‘Scurried off into the night like a bat out of hell.’ 

‘You, out.’ Patsy addressed to Trixie, pointing her thumb over her shoulder. 

Trixie threw up her hands in defeat and sauntered out of the examination room, and Patsy shut the door behind her. 

Patsy grasped a stool on wheels and rolled it over to the bed, taking a seat next to Delia who smiled back kindly. 

‘Ms. Busby,’ she began, interlocking her fingers over her mouth and resting her elbows on her knees. 

‘Doctor Mount,’ Delia replied politely. 

‘I’m going to say something, and I mean it in the nicest, most sincere way possible,’ she started, looking up at Delia as seriously as she could, ‘but I absolutely  _ do not _ want to see you next weekend.’ 

‘I share the same sentiment, funny enough.’ 

‘I need for you to at least  _ try  _ to look after yourself, to not do anything that might have you end up in front of me again.’ 

‘Absolutely. I one hundred percent agree,’ Delia replied, giving a resounding nod. 

‘No sharp objects. No fire,’ Patsy prattled off. 

‘No climbing trees, yep, got it. I won’t let you down Doctor Mount.’ 

Patsy did not at all believe her but gave an affirmative nod anyway. 

‘Splendid,’ she replied, rolling her chair over to the computer and logging in, ‘now let’s get you out of here.’ 

* * *

The following Monday, Patsy arrived bright and early as usual, having changed from her street clothing into her scrubs. She had just shut her locker when she noticed two of her fellow junior doctors, Valerie and Trixie, huddled with their heads together, whispering about something and looking over in her direction. 

‘Alright?’ Patsy asked, her eyebrow raising curiously as the two women broke apart immediately. 

‘Hiya Patsy,’ Valerie said, making her way over to her, ‘I was wondering if I could have a word?” 

‘What’s up?’ 

‘Would you mind switching your weekend shift with me?’ Valerie askked shyly, reaching up to rub the back of her neck, ‘See, Lucille's family is flying in from Jamaica on Friday and I really want to be there to greet them and get them settled in. Can you work for me Friday and I’ll cover for you Saturday?’ 

‘Oh, um, sure.’

‘Aw, cheers mate,’ Valerie said, giving a friendly slap on Patsy’s arm, ‘you’re the best.’ 

Valerie trotted off, leaving Patsy to notice Trixie looking back at her with a mischievous smile. 

Several hours later, Patsy was having herself a sandwich from the cafeteria in the five spare minutes she managed to snag for herself when Trixie approached, looking excited about something. 

A little  _ too  _ excited. 

‘Ooh, sweetie, I was hoping I would catch you,’ she said, grinning wide. 

Patsy gave an uninterested grunt as she took another bite of her sandwich. 

‘So I hear your Saturday evening has opened up?’ she asked, her blue eyes wide and fraudulently innocent. 

Patsy narrowed her eyes suspiciously and slowly chewed her sandwich. 

‘I suppose…’ 

‘Well  _ I  _ was wondering if you would be interested in going on a date.’ 

‘Trixie,’ Patsy sighed, ‘for the last time, I like you as a  _ friend _ .’ 

‘Not with  _ me  _ you arrogant - ugh!’ Trixie gave an aggravated sigh and shook her head to compose herself, leaving Patsy to finish off her sandwich, unable to suppress a smug smile. 

‘Well, go on then, who is it?’ 

‘Ah ah! No hints. This will be a completely blind date.’ 

‘Well that will certainly be a disaster.’ 

‘No, really, I think you and this person will have great chemistry together!’ 

‘I have a question,’ Patsy started, clasping her hands together with her two forefingers against her lip. 

‘Shoot.’ 

‘Is his person a man?’

‘No, I learned my lesson from the last time.’ 

‘Are you sure?’

‘Patsy, yes,’ Trixie huffed. 

‘Because you set me up last time with some dentist with the gender neutral name  _ Chris  _ and were very vague about literally every other detail, the most important one him being a man.’ 

‘Yes! Patsy! Gay! I got it!’

‘And you understand that Patsy Gay means Patsy likes women?’

‘Christ, look, I swear to you this person is a woman!’

‘Well, that's a start,’ Patsy quipped, ‘can I at least know what her name is? What she looks like?’ 

‘Nuh uh,’ Trixie wagged her finger, ‘she is to remain completely anonymous.’ 

Patsy licked her teeth, her eyes narrowing at Trixie with a hint of distrust. 

‘She is gay, right?’ 

‘What?’ 

‘This woman you’re setting me up with is indeed gay and not straight? I mean, bisexual is fine, but she is going to very confused and disappointed to show up expecting a man and finding me there.' 

Trixie smiled awkwardly, the life behind her eyes fading. 

‘And also I would forbid you from ever setting me up ever again,’ Patsy added. 

‘Patsy why would I do something as silly as set you up with a straight woman?’ she said quietly through her teeth, not moving her lips. 

‘Yeah, that would be silly, wouldn’t it?’ Patsy said darkly. 

Trixie nodded and slowly pulled her phone out of her pocket. She continued to smile as she began to type something out. 

‘What you doing there? Taking notes?’ Patsy asked with feigned interest 

‘Just, it’s nothing,’ Trixie shrugged, frantically typing, ‘It’s nothing. Just checking on something.’ 

Trixies thumb hit a button and the distinctive sound of a text message being sent could be heard emanating from her phone. 

Patsy glared at Trixie reproachfully, watching the woman break out into a nervous sweat as she continued to smile like an idiot. 

Her phone chimed and her eyes darted down to the illuminated screen.

‘Ok, yes,’ she nodded, sighing in relief, ‘Confirmed homosexual, this one.’ 

‘Splendid. Can I go now or do you need to meddle in my life more?’ 

‘You’re free to go, Pats,’ Trixie said, and Patsy turned on her heel to get to her next patient, ‘don’t forget now! Saturday!’ 

‘’Got it!’ 

‘I’ll come over and help you get ready!’ 

‘Don’t care! Bye now!’ Patsy called out with a wave of her hand before she pushed through a pair of double doors. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date gets started and Patsy complains a lot.

The week flew by and Patsy covered for Valerie on Friday just like she had promised, leaving her Saturday wide open, with the exception of this date. 

Trixie popped in around six to inform Patsy that she had made her and her date reservations at some swanky Italian place in the neighborhood. 

‘What if I don’t feel like Italian?’ Patsy shouted from her bedroom. 

Trixie shrugged inconsequentially from her spot on the sofa in Patsy’s lounge. 

‘I pulled some strings to get you two a reservation, so you’ll have Italian and you’ll like it.’ 

Patsy emerged from her room to the lounge wearing a white button down, dark blue trousers, and a brown belt with shoes to match. She held out two ties, one in each hand. 

‘Which one?’ she asked. 

‘You’re wearing a suit?’ Trixie asked incredulously. 

‘Yes, Trixie,’ Patsy said, turning to the mirror that hung next to the front door, ‘now tell me, solid or paisley? 

‘Neither. Pats, why on earth are you wearing that?’

‘You said this place as swanky, right? The kind of place that required a jacket?’ she asked, holding up the paisley tie to her neck to see how it looked. 

‘Yes, but for the men. Patsy why don’t you wear a dress?’ 

‘Because I don’t feel like it, that’s why,’ she said, turning to Trixie once more, ‘At any rate, I want to date a woman who wants to see me in a suit sometimes. If this one doesn't like it then I'll know not to call her back for a second date. Now, solid or paisley?’ 

‘Neither, they’re both ugly.’ 

Patsy rolled her eyes and turned back to the mirror, throwing the solid tie on the bannister and fixing the paisley one around her neck. 

She threw on her dark blue jacket and turned back to Tixie. 

‘How do I look?’ 

‘Delightfully butch! Fix your hair though, she’s likely to be here any minute.’ 

‘Wait, what?’ Patsy replied, looking back at Trixie incredulously in the mirror as she tucked a loose strand of hair into her tight braided bun, ‘You gave her my address? I thought this was supposed to be a blind date?’

‘It still is. I didn’t tell her this was  _ your _ house!’ 

‘Why didn’t you tell her to meet me at the restaurant?’ 

‘She’s not from the area, sweetie. She’d have a time trying to find the place. Besides, it’s a nice evening out, thought the two of you could walk together and chat before you have dinner.’

‘Right, because sitting down to a meal with someone leaves no opportunity for conversation.’ 

The doorbell rang and Patsy and Trixie froze, Patsy looking to her friend in the mirror. 

‘Well? Don’t look at me, answer the door!’ 

Patsy let out a deep breath and opened the door. 

Blue eyes and a familiar looking pair of dimples peered back at her. 

‘Oh, hello Doctor Mount.’ 

Patsy closed the door. 

‘Trixie, no.’

‘Patience Mount, don’t be rude! Don’t leave your date standing at the door!’ 

‘Trixie, if I go out with this woman, one of us is likely to end up severely hurt. Or dead.’

‘Patsy, I’ve gone out with Delia loads of times and I’m still alive.’ 

‘Yeah, but for how much longer?’ 

‘Patsy open the door!’ 

Patsy huffed, placing one hand on her hip and opening the door with the other. 

Delia turned to look at her, apparently having taken the time to look around the front of the house and the surrounding area while she and Trixie had their little chat. Patsy did have to admit that the woman looked rather appealing all dolled up. Her brunette hair around her shoulders accentuated her green tea length dress rather well. 

‘Pleasure to see you again, Doctor Mount,’ she said, giving a pleasant smile. 

“Ms. Busby,’ Patsy opened the door wider and gestured for Delia to come in. 

‘Evening Trixie,’ Delia said, stepping in and casually looking around the space before her eyes landed on Patsy. 

‘Everything alright?’ Patsy asked. 

‘Oh, just splendid Doctor Mount. I must say you look rather dashing,’ she mused, looking Patsy down and up again. 

Patsy gave an arrogant  _ I told you so  _ look to Trixie. 

‘Though are you sure you want to wear that tie?’

Patsy sputtered indignantly, ‘Well I may as well wear no bloody tie if everyone is going to have an opinion about it!’ 

She hastily turned her heel to face the mirror and yanked off the offending garment. 

‘I didn’t mean to get you all worked up, Doctor,’ Delia said, placing her hands on Patsy’s shoulders to have the woman face her, ‘it’s just that it’s rather warm out and leaving your shirt open might make you more comfortable, here,’ 

Delia gently undid the top two buttons of Patsy's shirt and flattened the garment against her chest. 

‘There, much better,’ Delia said quietly, giving a satisfied nod. 

Patsy cleared her throat and muttered a thank you, though she didn’t feel any more calm as she witnessed Delia observing her with her finger to her lip as if deep in thought. 

‘What is it?’ Patsy asked. 

‘Oh, nothing, I was just marveling at the fact that I’ve been here an entire 30 seconds and no one has been horribly mangled.’ 

Patsy looked at her shoes and gave an aggravated sigh. 

‘Should probably get this door checked out, Doctor Mount, can’t be safe knowing it’s so thin one could hear any conversation in here half a mile down the road.’ 

‘Miss Busby,’ Patsy pleaded, unsure how to continue. 

‘Are you sure it’s not one of those Japanese doors made of paper?’ 

‘Oh, Delia, she didn’t mean it,’ Trixie interjected, rising from her spot on the sofa and standing in front of the two, ‘Right Patsy? You’re sorry, right?’ 

The two women turned to Patsy who had her hand over her mouth, looking supremely frustrated. 

‘She’s sorry,’ Trixie said, scrunching up her nose and giving a reassuring nod to Delia.

There was a beat of silence before Trixie gave Patsy a hard shove. 

‘Well, go on Patsy! Say something nice to Delia.’ 

Patsy glowered at Trixie, moving her hand to her hip before she cleared her throat and took in Delia’s appearance one more time. 

‘You… um, your eyebrows grew back splendidly.’ 

‘Patsy!’ 

‘Oh, did they? You hear that, Trix?’ Delia said with a flair of theatrics,  _ ‘Splendidly _ .’ 

‘What? They did!’

‘Came back with a vengeance,’ Delia added, giving her eyebrows a wiggle.

‘Patsy, for christs sake, just stop talking,’ Trixie pleaded. 

‘Am I wrong?’ Patsy asked indignantly, ‘Why is everyone so upset?!’ 

‘Really nailed it, Trix, matching me up with this one here. Real charmer.’ 

‘My sentiments exactly,’ Patsy quipped. 

‘Now ladies,’ Trixie pleaded, working to calm the tension between the two, but Patsy was having none of it. 

‘I recall telling you I didn’t want to see you again,’ she said, hands on her hips again as she hovered slightly over Delia, ‘This is the fourth time in as many weeks.’ 

‘As if this situation isn’t entirely different from the last… you know what? Never mind.’

Delia huffed at the indignity of it all, looking as if she were clearly done with Patsy’s behaviour. 

‘Trix, how about you and I go out to dinner instead. Doctor Mount doesn’t seem interested in spending the evening with me.’ 

Patsy’s stubbornness rose within her and her nostrils flared in anger, not wanting in the slightest to back down. 

‘No, damnit, those reservations are in  _ my  _ name with  _ you  _ as my date. Now you can either come to dinner there with me or you can go home.’ 

She opened the door and stood there with her hands on her hips, waiting for Delia to walk through. 

Delia looked to Trixie, the blonde looking back at her pleadingly. 

‘Just… give it a chance?’ Trixie asked, clasping her hands to her chest hopefully. 

Delia’s eyes darted to Patsy for a brief moment before she gave a defeated sigh. 

‘Well, I guess this is goodbye,’ Delia said woefully. 

Patsy rolled her eyes to the ceiling as Delia slowly made her way past. 

‘You’ll have fun,’ Trixie reassured the two women as she waved them off, ‘it’ll be fun, you’ll see! I'll be here if you need anything!'

‘Why, exactly?’ Patsy asked. 

‘Because my ex Tom changed his HBO password, silly, now I need to come to yours to catch up on my soaps!’ 

Patsy slammed the door behind her as Trixie settled in on the sofa, pulling out a bag of crisps from her purse and flipping on the flatscreen on the wall. 

She turned to see Delia waiting for her patiently there on the walk, her features darkened slightly in the dim lighting of the street lamps. The weather was warm like she had mentioned, and the fluttering of butterflies around Patsy's perennials and the chirping crickets only made it feel more like summer. Despite her less than stellar mood, she did have to admit that Delia, standing there in that dress and with this lighting, was certainly a sight for sore eyes. 

Patsy felt herself calm. Marginally. 

In a gesture of chivalry and an attempt to be polite, Patsy held out her arm. 

‘Shall we?’ 

Delia looked at the arm then back up at Patsy. 

‘You’re not afraid it’ll get lopped off.’ 

Patsy gave a frustrated sigh, her eye twitching. 

‘Look, I said I was sorry and I meant it,' she said through gritted teeth. 

‘Actually I believe it was Trixie who said sorry  _ for _ you, Doctor Mount.’ 

Patsy opened her mouth to give some sort of retort, but stopped herself when she realized the woman was right. 

‘Alright,’ she said calmly, holding her hands up, ‘alright.'

Patsy reached up and touched her chest, wishing now more than ever she had just worn that stupid tie so she had something to fiddle with 

'I’m sorry. I sincerely apologize for what I said, and for my behaviour in there. It was uncalled for and I’m sorry. Now, will you please let me take you to dinner.’ 

Patsy held out her arm again and after a moment's hesitation, Delia grasped onto it. 

'Fair enough, Doctor Mount.'

'Given the circumstances, please call me Patsy.'

Delia nodded, and Patsy could feel the woman relax slightly beside her. 

‘So what is the repertoire on things like this, hmm?’ Delia asked casually. 

‘How do you mean?’ 

‘Oh you know, should we go down the usual list of things to ask ourselves to pass the time? Parents? Siblings? What were you like as a kid?’ 

Patsy felt a slight jab in her gut and she responded quickly with little emotion. 

‘I don’t like talking about my past or my family.’ 

‘Oh splendid, well we’ve managed to make it all the way to the sidewalk. Should we pack it in then call it a night?’ 

Patsys eye twitched again. 

'Alright, alright. Look, um, I'm 34. You?' 

'30.'

'I live alone.'

'No pets?' 

'Not with my schedule. You?' 

'One cat and one dog. You like animals?' 

'Sure. Kids too.' 

Delia nodded approvingly. 

'You do anything outside of work?' she asked. 

'Read medical journals mostly.'

'Ok like,' Delia rolled her eyes, 'I mean hobbies not medically related.'

'Oh, um,' Patsy looked up in thought, 'well I teach swing dancing lessons on Tuesdays.'

'Really?' Delia asked, looking up at her skeptically. 

'Yeah, down at the ballroom,’ Patsy replied, nodding her head over her shoulder in the direction of said ballroom, ‘Certified instructor and everything.'

'So you like to dance?' 

'Swing dance,' Patsy clarified, 'Don't care much for the modern stuff you kids like to do these days in the packed clubs and your dance music.'

'You mean EDM?'

'What the bloody hell is EDM?' 

'Electronic Dance Music.' 

'What the hell is wrong with just calling it dance music? It's all electronic.'

'Yes, that's why they call it EDM.'

Patsy gave a sigh, 'Typical. Not like we have enough acronyms for everything these days anyway.'

Delia paused and looked at her. 

'What?' 

'Oh nothing, I just see you in the near future as a pensioner yelling at kids to get out of your garden.'

'No need for me to wait that long. I yell at them now.'

'I thought you just said you liked kids.'

'Not when they're stomping through my peonies.'

Patsy paused for a moment and glared at Delia. 

'Wait a minute, did you say  _ near _ future?'

Delia ignored her.

Oh look, we're here!' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More soon 😄


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They, uh... have dinner!

'Oh look, we're here!' 

Patsy looked up to see that they were indeed now standing in front of their destination. A blue awning with golden print displaying the name of the restaurant hovered over them. White lights strung around poles and draped along the windows and railings along the outside dining area gave the place a soft glow. Tables with white cloths and candles lined the walkway behind a metal railing, allowing for guests to dine while they enjoyed the nice summer evening. The immediate area smelled wonderfully of spices and warmth. Everything about the place contributed to a romantic date night atmosphere. 

Patsy checked them in at the front and they were lead through a long line of more tables with white linen and candles before they were sat at a small table in the middle of the restaurant. The atmosphere was thrumming pleasantly with silverware clinking and other guests engaging in murmured conversation and the occasional fit of laughter breaking through at the end of a funny story or joke shared. 

‘Well, at least the restaurant is nice,’ Delia quipped, to which Patsy huffed. 

‘I can be nice too,’ she replied, pulling out a chair for Delia. 

‘I can get it myself.’ 

‘I have no doubt. Now sit.’ 

Delia begrudgingly sat in the chair Patsy had pulled out for her. 

‘Are you going to order for me too?’ Delia asked smartly, taking her cloth napkin and throwing it ungracefully in her lap. 

‘Are _ you _going to be cross with me all night?’ 

‘Might,’ Delia grimaced and plucked the wine menu off from the middle of the table as a waiter whisked by to drop off a large glass bottle of water and introduce themselves. 

Once the waiter hurried away to tend to other guests, Patsy sighed, noting that Delia was nose deep in the wine menu. 

‘Why don’t you pick a bottle for us?’ she suggested, thinking that, perhaps Delia had a point and that she ought to stop trying to control this evening and let Delia have agency over something. 

‘Deal. Preference?’ Delia asked, not looking up from the menu. 

‘Something deep and red.’ 

‘White and crisp it is then.’ 

Patsy rolled her eyes and took a deep breath, reaching for the bottle of water and wishing it were a bottle of vodka. She fidgeted in her seat and sat up straight, tugging at her jacket and gearing herself up to try, for what seemed like the hundredth time that evening, to calm her temper and try to be nice enough to make the evening pleasant. She decided to, again, try to get on Delia’s good side. 

‘So what of you then?’ she began, ‘Can’t be asking _ me _personal questions the whole night. Tell me about yourself.’ 

‘Hmm?’ Delia hummed blithely, flipping a page in the wine menu, ‘What do you want to know?’ 

‘Well,’ Patsy started, looking up in thought, ‘you’re a veterinarian, yeah? How did you know that was the right path for you?’ 

‘Oh,’ Delia sighed, sitting back in her seat slightly, ‘don’t know. We always had an animal in the house at some point in time while I was growing up. Dogs, cats, hamsters, whatever. Getting them to all behave together was a challenge so initially I studied how to train them to behave and get along.’

Patsy blinked while Delia paused to sip her water.

‘You trained hamsters?’ 

‘Might of,’ Delia smirked, taking a sip of her water.

‘To do what exactly? Fetch your slippers?’ 

‘No, but I did train the dog to open doors. Came in handy when he needed a wee in the middle of the night.’ 

‘Wow, you’re a real, gosh, what’s his name? The scientist.’

‘Pavlov?’

‘Right, the one who would have the dogs drool whenever he rang a bell or something. Don’t know what that proved, but he’s famous for it for some reason.’ 

Delia rolled her eyes in mild amusement, ‘That _ reason _is he's the one who proved you could train a creature to connect and react to unrelated events due to repeated conditioning.’

‘Surely not humans,’ Patsy scoffed. 

The waiter whizzed by and stopped at their table. 

‘Something to drink? Wine?’ they asked. Delia smiled up at them. 

‘Bottle of the ‘69.’ 

‘Nice,’ Patsy said, though she couldn’t explain why. 

‘At any rate, I’d always tag along with my dad whenever he took someone to the vet. All the animals we had, we were always popping in for one reason or another. I got to see what the vets there did, and eventually I thought to myself, that’s what I want to do. After school I began apprenticing for a farm vet back home, but after a few years of that I decided to move out here.’

‘Why’s that?’ 

‘To be out on my own, I guess. Independent. And honestly? You ever try being a queer woman out in the country? The dating pool is zip, nada,’ she said, emphasizing her point by making a ‘0’ with her hand. 

‘I can see that being very frustrating,’ Patsy replied, giving an understanding nod. 

‘Yes, well, figured I’d have better options out here, better luck. Certainly hasn’t been the case so far,’ Delia finished with a sigh. 

Patsy scowled, thinking they were having a rather pleasant conversation up until just now. 

‘Last time I let Trixie set me up, that’s for sure,’ Delia added under her breath, and her tone struck a twinge of annoyance in Patsy’s gut. 

‘I wish you’d lighten up already,’ Patsy replied sourly, ‘I’m not that bad.’

‘You say that, and yet you yourself agreed to this blind date. You must be desperate.’

‘What?’ Patsy’s eyes widened at the absurdity of her comment, ‘Me? _ You _ agreed to go on a blind date with _ me _ and you’re the one calling _ me _ desperate?’ 

‘I just got here a few months ago! I don’t know anyone!' Delia replied, 'You, on the other hand, sound as if you’ve lived in London your entire life and have probably gone through every woman in the city already and you’re still alone. I can clearly see why; you're arrogant and an ass. Little Miss ‘I don’t like talking about my past’. Maybe if you opened up a little you’d find a girl who’d actually want to date you, let alone stick around.’

‘You make a lot of assumptions,’ Patsy said darkly. 

‘Yeah, well, what could possibly be so horrible about your past that you can’t…’ 

Delia trailed off, noting the glowering look on Patsy’s face. The redhead had her brows knitted together fiercely, her temple throbbing in anger. She licked her teeth, looking as if she had a retort on the tip of her tongue but was desperately working to hold it back.

Patsy didn’t know why this woman raised up so many emotions in her, so much anger and frustration. She didn’t even know why she was still sitting there. She had half a mind to sod it all and walk out, making Delia pay for the wine at the very least but something kept her there. 

She reckoned it was the overwhelming desire to give the woman one last chance. 

Delia seemed to sense that she had crossed a line, and backed away slightly. She sat up in her chair and Patsy noticed there was a change in her demeanor. She was more calm and focused. 

‘Never mind,’ she said softly, clearing her throat and taking a sip of water. She fussed with her napkin in her lap, looking anywhere but at Patsy. 

She seemed to open her mouth to say something then close it again. 

‘What?’ Patsy asked. 

‘Nothing, I just,’ she paused, giving a reproachful smile, ‘I realize now your time must be very limited, working in the profession you do.’ 

Patsy raised her eyebrow. 

‘Your free time, I mean. I just… wanted to thank you for being good company, since I know you could probably be out doing something you'd rather prefer.’ 

Delia crossed her arms and looked away, and Patsy remained silent and still in her chair, rather perplexed at Delia’s sudden change in demeanor. 

‘Patsy, I really did not like having a door slammed in my face earlier,’ she said, a slight quiver in her voice. 

Patsy sighed, and it all clicked together in her head. Delia was still very much upset about what happened earlier and she had very clearly still been holding onto the hurt after Patsy’s half-arsed apology. 

She had gotten all dressed up, made herself vulnerable and put herself out there only for Patsy to shut the damn door in her face. 

Patsy tentatively reached over and brushed the back of her fingers along Delia’s exposed arm, and the woman slowly turned her head to look back at her. Patsy could see that she nearly had tears threatening to roll down her cheeks. 

‘Delia,’ Patsy said softly, ‘you’re right. I’m an ass and that was a really shitty thing to do. I’m sorry.’ 

Delia gave a bit of a half smile and uncrossed her arms, placing her hands in her lap. 

‘I’m sorry I said… well, I don’t really think you’re desperate,’ she admitted, ‘Dating is challenging for everyone, no matter what they’re like or their situation.’ 

‘Would it surprise you to know I absolutely hate dating? ‘

‘I hate it too. Wish I could just skip to having someone to come home to, you know? Make dinner, cuddle in front of the telly, have sex sometimes…’ 

Delia trailed off and Patsy gave a chuckle, relieved that Delia seemed to be in better spirits. It was making her feel better too. 

‘Sorry you have to spend the evening doing something you hate,’ Delia added. 

‘Likewise,’ Patsy replied, ‘but I assure you, I wouldn't have pushed to take you on this date if I didn’t want to be here. Besides, Trixie mentioned you didn’t know your way around so I figured it would be nice to try a new place neither of us had been before. And hey, maybe soon you could bring someone else here on a date. You know, someone you actually like.’ 

'Yeah, maybe…'

Delia smiled at the sentiment, but Patsy noticed a sadness in her eyes. 

‘Trixie said I didn't know my way around?’ she asked. 

‘’Yeah. Since you’ve just moved here to London recently, right?’

‘Right,’ Delia said, seeming unsure.

‘What?’ 

‘Oh, nothing. Sorry, it’s nothing.’ 

‘No tell me.’ 

‘Sorry, I just worry when people say things like that. Makes me wonder if I’d behaved in a way that I had forgotten about.’ 

Again, Patsy found herself intrigued to the point of silence, waiting for Delia to go on. 

‘I was in an accident about a year ago.’ 

‘Ah,’ Patsy said with an air of understanding. 

‘Hit by a car while out riding one day. Mild TBI.’ 

‘Oh, Delia,’ she tisked. 

‘The neurologist that treated me said I healed alright but my short term memory is shot and,’ she paused, looking at her hand, the scar from where Patsy stitched her up still pink and healing ‘I just sometimes do careless things without thinking.’

Delia’s gaze remained on her hand for a moment, and she looked up. Patsy realized she must have noticed her staring her her, and Delia quickly put her hand down and looked rather bashful. 

‘I think I’ve gone on about myself enough for one evening,’ she said, shyly tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, ‘Will you tell me why you decided to become a doctor?’ 

Patsy sat back in her chair and thought for a moment, not really ever thinking hard on the reasons why she became a doctor, merely that she had just always wanted to be one. 

‘I suppose, at the end of the day, I’m driven to take care of people,’ she repaid, swirling her water in her glass. 

‘Hmm,’ 

‘What?’ 

‘Nothing. I mean, you’ve made that very apparent by the way you’ve patched me up so many times already. It’s one of the things I like about you.’ 

‘I thought you didn’t like me,’ Patsy replied, raising an eyebrow.

‘I never said that,’ Delia replied, picking up the menu in front of her, ‘have you decided what you wanted?’ 

‘Oh, um,’ Patsy paused, skimming the menu quickly, spotting the dish that seemed most appealing to her at the moment, ‘suppose I’ll go with the duck.’ 

Delia shook her head disapprovingly, taking her own menu in her hands and scanning the contents. 

‘No,' Delia began, 'no no no, don’t go with that.'

‘What?' Patsy knitted her eyebrows in confusion, 'Why not?' 

‘It’s absolutely terrible for your cholesterol, thats why.’ 

‘And just why on earth do you care about that?’ 

‘I just do,’ Delia replied. 

‘But why?’ 

‘Look, you've cared for me the past few weeks, let me return the favour.’ 

‘Fine,' Patsy huffed, 'I’ll have the porterhouse steak.’ 

Delia threw down her menu in frustration, glaring at Patsy's smug smirk. 

‘Patsy, that’s the fattiest cut of beef!’ 

‘Yes. And the most flavorful! Especially smothered in butter. Yum,' she added, relatively amused at Delia's reaction. 

‘Look, if you have to go with red meat at least get the filet. It’s a more lean cut. Shouldn't be eating red meat in portion sizes bigger than your fist anyway.'

'My hand is bigger than yours though,' Patsy said, holding up her clenched hand. 

'You know what I mean.' 

'Look it's even bigger if I put both of my fists together like this, see?' Patsy implored, bumping both her fists together. 

'Patsy!'

'I should be able to eat a steak the size of my mega-fist.' 

'Oh my God,' Delia muttered, bringing her menu up to her face to obscure Patsy from her view. 

'Actually, no, forget that. It's not a real steak unless it's the size of my forearm.'

Delia threw down her menu and threw up her hands. 

'What are you, American? You'll get the small filet and you'll like it.'

‘But I don’t want fillet, I want the duck.' 

‘Patsy, I can hear your arteries crying from here.' 

'I'll eat an avocado later. It'll balance everything out.' 

'Patsy,' Delia scrunched her eyebrows and rubber her temple, clearly agitated by the absurdity of Patsy's behavior, 'that's not how that works and you know it.'

'God,' Patsy sighed, 'where is the waiter?' 

'Shall I light my napkin on fire and wave it around to get their attention?'

'Oh no you don't,' Patsy said, taking the candle in the middle of the table and moving it as far away from Delia as possible. 'You're going nowhere near fire tonight. It's my night off and I'll not be spending it tending to your injuries. As a matter of fact, hand over that knife.'

'But what if I want to stab you?'

'The fact you haven't by now is a testament to your tolerance for my snark. Either that or you've just not had enough wine yet.' 

Patsy sat back in her chair as someone next to her tapped her on the shoulder. She looked over to see an elderly woman with whom Patsy assumed to be her spouse at the table next to them looking at them adamantly. 

‘'Scuse me, you celebrating an anniversary?’ 

‘Oh, um, no,’ Patsy replied, ‘First date actually. Why?’ 

‘Ah,’ the woman said with a nod, ‘Sorry. Just with the way you two have been carrying on, you sounded like a couple that’s been married for some time now.’ 

Delia slapped her hand against her forehead as Patsy sighed in dismay. 

‘Wine?’ the server finally appeared next to them with the bottle they had ordered, popping the cork and pouring a hefty amount into Delia’s glass. 

‘Just leave the bottle,’ Patsy remarked glumly.

‘We were about to offer our congratulations on your anniversary,’ the woman continued. 

‘First dates are romantic, too!’ the gentleman she was with remarked. 

‘Aw yeah, they are, aren’t they? Well wish you two luck. Hope it works out!’ 

Patsy coughed awkwardly and gave a polite nod mumbling a thanks as she lifted her wine to her lips. 

'Ready to order?' the waiter asked, at the ready with a pen and pad. 

Delia looked over to Patsy, who in turn gestured for her to go first. 

'Want to share a bruschetta?' Delia asked. 

'Sure.' 

'We'll start with that,' she said, handing her menu to the waiter, 'and I'll have the pumpkin ravioli for my meal.'

'And for you?' 

Patsy gave a defeated sigh as she glanced one last time at the menu in front of her. 

'I'll have the _ filet _,' she said, pointedly staring at Delia while she said it, 'medium-rare. With the roasted potatoes.'

She looked over to Delia who was looking back at her disapprovingly. 

'What now?' 

'You should get something healthier.'

'No.'

'Patsy, they'll be covered in salt and butter.' 

'Delia, it doesn't matter what vegetables I get, they're all going to come out covered in salt and butter. I may as well get nothing.'

Delia clapped her mouth shut and for a moment Patsy felt vindicated.

'We can leave the butter and salt off-'

'Don't you take my butter away from me, I swear to God…' Patsy seethed.

The server clicked their teeth, jotting down Patsy's order. 

'_Happy wife happy life_, you know,' they remarked. 

'We're not married!' Patsy snapped. 

The waiter waltzed away leaving Patsy to sulk in her wine. She glanced over at Delia who smirked back at her, amused. 

Patsy then noticed that Delia had ordered them a bottle of something deep and red like she had asked for. It made Patsy think that Delia wasn’t too bad after all. She took another sip of her wine, enjoying the taste and the warmth of it as it settled in her belly, helping her relax slightly. She was starting to feel a little better now that she and Delia seemed alright. For now. That despite a few hiccups she and Delia seemed to get on alright. She even thought Delia looked quite charming sitting across from her, the lights in the restaurant bounding off her glass as she delicately swirled her wine before taking a sip. Without thinking or realizing it, Patsy thought to herself that Delia looked rather nice in green, especially with her hair down around her shoulders like that. She thought she was rather cute. 

Delia was looking around the room when Patsy was thinking all this, taking in the sights of the other eccentric patrons and the artwork that decorated the walls, before she turned her attention back to Patsy. 

‘So. Pumpkin ravioli, hmm?’ Patsy remarked, tapping her fingers on the table and trying to look as if she hadn’t just been admiring Delia in such romantic lighting. 

‘Sure. It sounded tasty, anyway,’ Delia shrugged. 

‘Not the chicken or fish?’ Patsy mused. 

Delia raised an eyebrow at her, and after a moment of thought, Patsy realized that the things Delia picked were some of the only things on the menu without a trace of meat in it. Something in her brain clicked. 

‘You’re a vegetarian, aren't you.’ 

‘Oh, you're quick,' Delia smirked. 

'Should have figured, you being a veterinarian and all,’ Patsy added. 

'Yes, Patsy, it's in my nature to care for animals, not eat them. I assume you feel the same about humans?' 

Patsy couldn't resist. 

'Well I’m no cannibal, but as a lesbian _ eating out _ takes on an entirely-,’

Patsy couldn’t even finish her sentence as she witnessed Delia sputter into her wine at the comment, reaching for her napkin to dab the little bit that dribbled down her chin. Patsy patiently waited for the woman to collect herself. 

‘Did you just… did you just make a sex joke?’ 

‘Yes. Was it funny?’ 

Patsy rested her elbow on the table with her chin in her hand as she waited for a reply, but merely smiled as she witnessed Delia simply shake her head, bringing her hand to her mouth to hide a smile. Delia finally made eye contact with her as she broke out into quiet laughter, her hand covering her mouth, looking as if she were desperately trying to hide just how amusing she had found Patsy’s comment. Patsy watched as her eyes crinkled at the edges and those cute dimples appeared though from smiling so much. The moment had Patsy feeling quite giddy, and, unable to contain herself, she laughed along, happy to think that they were finally sharing a nice moment together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well what a bumpy ride. They haven't even had a bite of food yet! I for one would get a snack to see what happens next (spoiler: it's fluffy)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An after dinner walk and some conversation.

Conversation with Delia came rather easily after that, the two sharing more stories of one another about what they had been up to in their lives up until that moment. Delia was in such good spirits that she even let Patsy have a bite of her pumpkin ravioli, and they both agreed it was some of the most delicious ravioli they had ever had. 

With their bellies full of rich foods and their bottle of wine gone between the two of them, the two women decided to continue their date by going for a walk around the neighborhood to help their food digest, and secretly, Patsy was quite content to continue their evening together. 

With Delia not being familiar with the area, Patsy walked alongside her as she pointed out the various shops she liked to stop occasionally and knew interesting tidbits about. Which bakery had the best savory pies or the best cup of coffee. Which antique shop had the most interesting bits of art or knick knacks from a bygone era. 

Together they rounded a corner to see a small ice cream shop that was still open even at this late hour, with a line so long it trailed out the door. 

'Popular place I take it?' Delia asked. 

'It's always like this on a Saturday night, but more so since it's summer. They keep it interesting by experimenting with flavors, too. Want to try?'

'I always have room for a bit of dessert,' Delia smiled back up at her. 

The two got in line and slipped easily back into conversation that they barely noticed how long they waited to get to the counter, feeling like no time had passed at all. 

Soon they were back out in the street walking along a well lit path in a park, Patsy with a small chocolate sugar cone and Delia with salted caramel. They settled in on a bench with a good view of a late night football match played by what looked to be a ragtag team of friends out for a bit of fun. 

'So,' Delia began, clearly sounding as if she were about to broach a new subject, 'tell me about the worst date you've ever been on.' 

'Or dear,' Patsy feigned worry, 'is there a reason you're bringing up bad dates?' 

'No, Pats. My scope of topics for conversation with you are a bit limited, so I'm just trying to ask other interesting questions to get to know more about you.' 

Patsy gave a thoughtful 'hmm' before she replied. 

'Well, I suppose I'd rank my last date up there as the worst, though we actually never went out so I don't know if it counts?' 

'Why's that?' 

'The last person Trixie set me up with was a bloke.'

'Oh no, really?'

'I showed up to find someone named Chris and turned out he was the exact opposite of what I was looking for.'

'Oh dear. How did he take it?' 

'Well, thankfully he didn't take it too hard when I explained that he just wasn't my type and this all was a bit of a mistake. He was sweet though. Understanding. Then I went back home and gave Trixie an earful.'

'Did she… I mean, you told her you were gay right?' 

'Well yes, _ after _ the fact, which is my own fault I suppose. I could have been more forward about it, now that I think about it. Don't think she saw me out of scrubs before then, and it wasn't like I specifically told her…' 

'Were you not out at work?' 

'Well I am now, that's for bloody sure. But no, not at the time. I just think that's a bit personal, you know? Don't need to go round telling everyone.'

'Except those who set you up on dates.'

'Exactly. Learned that lesson, thanks,' she added, rolling her eyes, 'How about you?' 

'Oh, I'm definitely out at work,' 

'No,' Patsy smacked her forehead, 'your worst date? I'm hoping by now you won't say this one.'

'Pats, no,' Delia said, finishing off her ice cream and giving her finger a lick, 'this is by far not the worst date I've ever been on.' 

Delia gave a shiver and Patsy watched as the bumps rose on the skin of her arm. 

'You alright?' 

'Yeah, think the ice cream just made me cold.'

Just then a cheerful tune could be heard emanating from Delia's clutch and she fussed to find her phone. 

'Oh, shit, sorry,' Delia said, pulling out her phone, 'its my parents. Looks like they're trying to FaceTime me.' 

'It's alright,' Patsy said, finishing up her own ice cream and licking her thumb as Delia seemed to fret.

'You sure?' she asked. 

'Yeah, go ahead and talk to them,' Patsy replied, sitting up and removing her blue jacket. 

Delia looked at her phone and swiped to answer. The screen lit up Delia's face and Patsy could see what looked like a pair of socked feet hanging off the end of a brown leather recliner in a cozy living room. 

'Dad?' 

'Delia? Deels is that you? Your mother and I are trying to give you a call.' 

'Yes I can see that.'

'Can you see me? I can see you.'

'I can see your feet,' Delia sighed and mouthed to Patsy _ 'I'm sorry' _

'Enid! What's wrong with this damn thing?!'

'Ed, just push the button there,' another voice came through, sounding very shrill yet motherly. 

There was a beat of silence and the socks remained on the screen. 

'What button?' 

More silence, and then the screen went black. 

'Shit! Enid!' 

There as a scuffling on the other end of the line. Delia sighed, clearly embarrassed as Patsy held back a laugh. 

'Guys I'm kind of busy tonight,' Delia interjected. 

The screen finally flipped and Delia was now looking up the nose of someone who Patsy reckoned to be her mother. 

'Well we certainly would have known that if you had called us earlier like you usually do. Thought you were dead in a ditch somewhere didn't we Ed.'

'Eh,' came Ed's non-committal reply. 

Patsy quietly slipped her jacket over Delia's shoulders, and Delia gave no indication that she noticed the gesture other than the subtle pink that flashed across her cheeks. 

'Howzit going Delia? Everything alright?' her father asked, the top of his head poking into the picture. 

'Well I'm clearly not dead in a ditch, as you can see. Now can I call you back later please? Maybe tomorrow?' 

'Why? What are you doing? Where are you? Who's that you're with? What's going on?' 

Patsy could hear the molars in the back of Delia's mouth grind together as her mother prattled out the rapid fire of questions. 

'It’s Saturday night! I'm out on a date if you must know! Like right in the middle of it actually, so if you don't mind I'll call you in the morning!' 

'What? She didn't tell us about any date,' Edwin mused. 

'I don't have to tell you everything!' 

'Is that them there? Delia don't be rude, introduce us,’ Enid insisted. 

Delia begrudgingly tilted the phone towards Patsy to appease her parents. 

'This is Patsy.'

'Hi,' Patsy smiled, giving a bit of a wave. She wasn't at all as bothered as Delia by this and found the whole interaction rather adorable. 

'Did you need something or can I call you back tomorrow?' Delia asked, looking very annoyed. 

'Alright, Patsy? You girls having a good time?' Delias dad asked, showing no signs of having heard Delia. 

'Oh, yes, having a great time, aren't we Delia? Just finished a nice dinner and had a walk in the park,' Patsy smiled, clearly amused at Delias misery. 

'Oh that sounds nice,' Edwin replied. 

'Where did you two meet then?' Enid interjected, 'What do you do Patsy?'

'Erm, through a friend. I'm an ER doctor here in London,' 

Patsy was cut off by Enid's musing. 

'Ooh, Edwin did you hear that? _ Doc-tooor,' _Enid finished in a sing-song voice, suggestively wiggling her eyebrows. 

'Mam!' 

'Doctor ey? Can I ask her a medical question?' 

'Da! God no! I'm hanging up!' 

'No wait Delia, your father's been in an accident earlier today,' Enid interjected. 

'Wait, what?' The anger on Delia's voice dropped immediately and she looked back at the phone concerned, 'What kind of accident? What happened?' 

'Your Auntie Blod came by for a bit.'

'You Know what she's like. Woman can't sit still,' Edwin quipped. 

'Thought it would be fun to take her to the ice rink, seeing as it was so bloody hot out today.'

'Da shouldn't be doing anything of the sort, Mam!' Delia sighed. 

'We laced up and took nary three paces out on the rink before your father slipped.'

'Oh no, did you fall?' Delia asked. 

'No! He had his hand in his coat pocket and punched himself in the ribs.'

'Jesus Christ,' Delia sighed, sounding as though she wanted the earth to open up and swallow her whole. Patsy meanwhile needed to clap a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. 

'It hurts when I sneeze,' Edwin said, hovering into view and looking very serious, 'What does that mean?' 

'Well,' Patsy started, feeling rather shy all of a sudden for being put on the spot like this, 'it sounds as if you've got an internal injury. Probably a fractured rib but it's hard to tell without a proper examination.'

'Eh? What'd she say?' Edwin squinted his eyes and looked to Enid. 

'Broken, Ed! You've broken a rib!' 

'Have I?' 

'Mam, I still don't know why you let him on the rink,’ Delia interjected, clearly agitated. 

'The man needs to get up and out of the house Delia. Get some physical activity in.'

'The only physical activity the doctor recommended after his heart attack was the kind where he stands perfectly still! That's why I got him that dart board for Christmas!' 

'How do you treat a broken rib dear?' Enid asked kindly, blatantly ignoring Delia. 

'Well you won't know for sure it's fractured unless you go in for an x-ray, but just take it easy for a few weeks and it should heal on its own in a month or two.'

'Hear that Enid? She said take it easy.' 

'Oh no you don't. If you can lift a pint to your lips you can pull a weed out the garden. You're not getting out of your chores that easily mister.'

'Doctors orders, heh,' he replied, disappearing from the screen and sounding as if he were settling back into his recliner, vindicated. 

'Alright well, we'll pop by the clinic in the morning then and get him all squared away.'

'Great,' Delia sighed, rolling her eyes once more. 

'We'll let you girls get on with your evening then. Nice to meet you Patsy, thanks for the advice!' 

'Nice to meet you,' Patsy gave a polite wave before Delia turned the phone back to herself. 

'I promise I'll call you in the morning alright? You make sure Da gets to the clinic. Have one of the boys give him a lift.' 

'Delia I'm perfectly capable of taking him myself.' 

'Not with your vision. I hate that you still drive at all,' Delia chastised. 

'It's only at night I won't drive cariad, we'll be fine.'

Enid and Edwin said their goodbyes as Delia hung up the phone, nearly dropping it to the ground as she brought both hands to her face in embarrassment. 

'They seem nice!' Patsy said with a rather large grin, finding an embarrassed Delia rather endearing. 

'That was absolutely mortifying,' Delia mumbled into her hands. 

She sat back after a moment and sighed, tilting her head back on the bench. 

'Sorry. I bet you hate when people ask you medical advice out of the blue like that.'

'It's really alright, Delia, I didn't mind in the slightest.'

Delia nodded and looked down at her hands in her lap. 

'I usually call them every Saturday to check in,' she said, 'Da's… been better about taking care of himself after his heart attack, but lately I feel like I'm the only one who can see they're getting older and need to slow down and take care of themselves. I suppose that was bound to happen, wasn't it. Roles have reversed and now I'm the one taking care of them, you know?' 

Patsy scratched her cheek, unable to meet Delia's eye. 

She wanted to tell Delia the truth about her family, but wasn't ready to go into the details. 

'No, Delia. I'll never know what that's like,' she said solemnly. 

Delia blinked and her expression softened as what Patsy had just said seemed to sink in. 

'Oh,' she replied. 

Patsy didn't want to put a damper on things with mentionings of her own sad past, so she quickly changed the subject. 

'Does your father's condition have anything to do with why you were so fussy about what I ate this evening?' 

Delia gave a rather guilty look as she seemed to sink into Patsy's jacket. 

'Might be,' she said, then sighed stubbornly, crossing her arms as she looked away, 'you know Pat's I would only ever do that with someone I cared about. So I think that says a lot about you.' 

'Oh really? I somehow redeemed myself enough to earn a good hen pecking from you hmm?'

'It was not hen pecking! Ugh,' Delia tutted and looked back at Patsy with a hint of both annoyance and amusement. 

'What?' 

'Nothing. Just… thanks for not making a big deal about my parents calling. Or letting them ask you questions.'

'It wasn't a big deal,' Patsy shrugged, 'They're quite charming, I think.' 

'They have their moments.'

Delia twirled a lock of her long hair around her finger, her expression softening. 

'It was really sweet, actually,' she said softly. 

'I have my moments,' Patsy replied with a smile. 

Delia nodded, her fingers playing at the hem of Patsy's jacket that was still draped over her shoulder. 

'Yeah, you do.'

Delia looked over to Patsy with a kind smile, and Patsy not knowing what to say or do, said nothing, merely smiling back feeling quite comfortable with the quiet between them. 

'This date started out with me wanting to punch you in the mouth.' 

Patsy shut her eyes tight and suppressed a groan, slightly marveling at Delia's impeccable ability to break a nice moment in the clouds by saying something that slammed her back down to reality again. 

Speaking of punches, Patsy felt like she had been punched in the gut at the reminder of her behavior earlier. 

'Do you still feel that way?' she asked tentatively. 

Delia smiled and shook her head. 

'No. I have other plans for that mouth.'

Patsy was left feeling rather stunned, blinking rapidly now at the empty space that Delia used to occupy. There were a myriad of thoughts that passed through her mind just then and none of them were appropriate. 

'You coming?' 

Patsy whirled around to see Delia standing on the walking path, looking as if she were about to head in the direction from which they came. She still wore Patsy's jacket draped around her shoulders. The length of the garment fell almost to her mid thigh making her look even more small and adorable to Patsy than she had before. 

'Where are we headed off to?' Patsy asked, jumping to her feet. 

'It's getting late. Thought we ought to head back.' 

'Ah, alright.'

Patsy tried not to sound disappointed. 

Her spirits were lifted however, when Delia reached out and grasped her arm, pulling the taller woman towards her as they walked in step back towards Patsy's house. 

'You know, you never told me about your worst date,' Patsy said. 

'Oh no?' 

'Nope. Hopefully this isn't it.'

'Oh far from it Pat's. Though you did have me going there for a moment.'

Patsy gave a bit of a sigh, but remained silent to allow for Delia to carry on as they walked. 

'My absolute worst date was just a few months ago, actually, when I first moved here. I scrounged up the courage to get on the apps and meet someone. Thought she was cute so I took her out for dinner and drinks. We were having an alright time up until I come back from the bar with our drinks to find her tongue down the throat of some other woman.'

_ 'No _,' Patsy said with a tone of disbelief. Her eyes went wide when Delia gave a confirming nod. 

'Never felt so embarrassed and confused in all my life. Couldn't believe what I may have done wrong but then I figured she wasn't worth any fuss.' 

'So what did you do?' 

'I chugged the pints I had in my hands and called it a night. Left her to find her own way home and never returned any of her calls. Lost count of how many voicemails she left me saying she was sorry, but really now, who does that?' 

'Dodged a bullet with that one I reckon.'

'Worth the price of one lousy dinner and drinks if you ask me.'

'I'll say.' 

Their walk soon came to an end as Patsy and Delia approached Patsy's house, the two of them walking along the path through the front garden towards the door. Patsy hadn't felt nervous all evening and suddenly her stomach was full of butterflies. 

'Would you like to come in for a nightcap?' she blurted out, but quickly recovered, 'Unless of course you'd like to call it a night. I'd understand.' 

Delia smiled up at Patsy as she squeezed her arm, holding on tight. 

'Eager to get rid of me are you?' 

'Not at all. Quite frankly I'm quite enjoying myself,' Patsy replied honestly. 

'Same. I'm not ready for my time with you to end.' 

Feeling rather relieved, Patsy unlocked her door and pushed it open, allowing for Delia to step through. 

Delia stopped in the doorway and turned to look back at Patsy. 

'You're not going to go off and kiss another girl, are you?'

Patsy made a show of looking over both her shoulders before looking back to Delia. 

'Don't see any girls here except you,' she replied with a shrug, sticking her hands in her pockets. 

'Hmm. Imagine that.'

Patsy's focus was on Delia's lips, and she felt herself leaning forward ever so slightly, encouraged when she sensed Delia do the same. 

She was about to close her eyes expecting to feel a pair of soft lips pressed against her own when...

Delia slammed the door right in her face. 

'Oh, _ come on _!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I don't know y'all. You think they'll end the date here?


	5. Chapter 5 (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patsy and Delia's date ends on a happy note.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the smut, ladies!

‘I’m sorry!’ Patsy cried out, ‘Lesson learned, Delia,’ she shouted at the door, sounding much like a cat howling on a fencepost. 

For a moment, Patsy felt rather ridiculous. This was _ her _house after all, she could very well just open the door. 

Much to her relief, the door swung open and Delia appeared with a bashful grin. 

‘I’m sorry, I had to,' she said. 

Patsy was caught off guard as Delia reached out with both hands and grabbed her by the shirt, yanking her through the door and slamming it behind her. 

Patsy felt herself shoved up against the door, the breath knocked out of her as she let out a rather distinct ‘oof!’ 

‘Sorry,’ she heard Delia say, and she felt the woman immediately let go. It was much too dark in the house to see her so Patsy patted the wall behind her, searching for the light. 

When she finally flicked the switch, she could see Delia standing close in front of her, looking anxious. 

‘You’re not mad?’ she asked, biting her lip. 

‘No,’ Patsy said, taking a step forward. 

‘Really?’ 

‘I promise.'

Patsy placed her hands on Delia's arms to hold her steady, her eyes fixated on those lips again as she leaned forward. The subtle scent of Delia's perfume drew her in and she licked her lips in anticipation. 

An ungodly sound pierced between the two of them suddenly, and both women jumped back from one another, both feeling the hair on the back of their neck stick straight out. They looked over in the direction of the sofa to see none other than their friend Trixie sprawled out with what looked like dorito nacho cheese dust sprinkled over her mouth and chest and fingers. 

Patsy gave a sigh, rather annoyed that the woman was still there. 

Delia put her finger to her lip to signal silence, and then she pointed to the stairs, giving Patsy an inquiring look. 

Silently, Patsy nodded and took Delias hand, leading her as quietly as possible up the creaky stairs and to her bedroom, leaving a sleeping Trixie snoring contently on the sofa. The two of them didn’t dare breathe until Patsy closed her bedroom door. 

Patsy turned on the lamp on her bedside table, feeling rather awkward as this was definitely_ not _ where she expected this to end up this evening. 

'Erm, right,' she started, rubbing the back of her neck with one hand and placing the other on her hip, 'I guess we'll need to take a rain check on that nightcap, less you want me to sneak downstairs to-,'

Patsy never had a chance to finish her sentence, for in that moment Delia's hands had found their way onto her shirt and were pulling her down. 

She felt frozen for only a second as their lips finally met, but she felt herself relax as Delia loosened her hold on her. 

Patsy had to admit to herself that she felt relieved to finally be kissing Delia, a thought that had crept into her head at some point in the evening and became so overwhelming it was almost physically painful to keep holding back. She noted with a hint of amusement that Delia seemed to feel the same. 

She pulled away and licked her lips, tasting a hint of the salted caramel ice cream Delia had enjoyed earlier. It was sweet, and she found herself wanting to taste more. 

Patsy made no objection as she felt Delia hold onto her again, walking the both of them towards the bed. 

Delia sat down and brought Patsy with her, her hands balling the taller womans shirt in her fists to keep her close. Patsy brought a knee between Delia's legs and they kissed as they settled comfortably on the bed, the sounds of their kissing and the rustling of sheets and clothing filled the room as they entangled themselves with one another. 

Their lips met again, more urgent this time, both of them encouraged by the others wandering hands and pleasant gasps and sighs.

Patsy was not at all upset when she felt Delia push her away slightly, right liking her over and pinning her to the bed as she climbed on top. She leaned up on her elbows, taking in the sight of Delia above her, the woman taking her hand and raking her fingers through her hair. 

'How far…?' she started, silenced as Delia leaned back down and kissed her. 

'As far as we want.'

'Really?'

'Mm,' Delia hummed, kissing her more. 

'But we've only just met,' Patsy breathed as Delia moved onto her neck. 

'Not true,' Delia replied, 'We met four weeks ago.'

'Oh,' Patsy sighed, her fingers trailing down Delia's back as she stealthy pulled the zipper of her dress down. 

'I know your first and last name,' Delia continued, her fingers nimbly unbottoning a few buttons at the top of Patsy's shirt, 'You bought me a nice dinner, I been to your house, and you're hot as fuck.'

'I've even met your parents,' Patsy quipped, sighing again as Delia took a moment to kiss the swell of her breast. 

'That's enough for me,' Delia said, sitting up with Patsy pinned down between her legs. 

She crossed her arms over herself and grasped into her dress, swiftly pulling the garment over her head and revealing herself to be wearing nothing but a lacy blue bra and knickers to match. Patsy gaped under her, left breathless. 

Given the sight before her, Patsy needed no further encouragement to go on. 

'Oh, _ wow _,' she breathed, her heart fluttering pleasantly as she watched Delia take her hand and rake her hair out of her face, flipping it over her shoulder. 

'You like?' Delia asked, biting her lip. 

'Yeah,' Patsy said dreamily. 

'Good. Off,' Delia said, working at getting Patsy's belt unbuckled as Patsy frantically unbuttoned the rest of her shirt. 

She kicked off her shoes and lifted her bum to assist Delia in getting her trousers and socks off. They were discarded on the floor with Delia's dress. 

'Oh, hi,' Delia said, taking in the sight of a half naked Patsy.

She crawled back up the woman, her hands caressing the length of Patsy's thighs as her lips occupied themselves with kissing Patsy's hips and belly. 

'I really like your knickers,' Delia sighed, her teeth skimming the elastic waistband of a pair of black boy shorts. 

'I like yours too,' Patsy replied. 

She pulled Delia down to her for another kiss, and while she had the woman distracted as she reached around her and unclipped her bra. 

'But I like you without them better,' she added. 

'Cheeky.'

Delia leaned back and wiggled herself out of her bra, tossing it somewhere and focusing back on Patsy, apparently eager to see the rest of Patsy too. 

'Help me. I don't have your dexterity,' Delia said, her hands roaming down and up Patsy's exposed skin as the taller woman reached behind herself to unclip her bra, 'I'm not a ladies lady like you. Is that a thing?' 

'I don't know where this assumption that I've been with a lot of women came from,' Patsy replied, sitting up. She and Delia hastily removed her shirt and her bra, coming together once more when the garments were discarded with the rest and they were left wearing only their knickers. 

'My own brain probably,' Delia replied when she finally broke for air, 'Figured you've broken a lot of hearts since you're so fucking attractive. And as my mam said, a _ doctor _.'

'Let's maybe not bring up your mam again tonight,' Patsy grinned. 

'All I'm trying to say is that you're a fucking catch Patsy!' 

'Girl, don't I know it.'

Delia brought her hand to Patsy's face and squished her cheeks between her thumb and fingers preventing Patsy from saying anything further. 

'I've had about enough of that smart mouth of yours.' 

Patsy was about to try and wiggle herself free to spout out another witty comeback, but remained silent as she noticed something change with Delia. The woman was looking at her intently, as if studying her. When Delia gently let go of Patsy's face, Patsy remained silent, letting Delias eyes wander over her as her finer lingered over her lip. 

'Be sweet to me,' she said softly. 

Patsy blinked, any hint of silliness or sarcastic wit evaporated within her completely at the sight of Delia looking at her like she was. She was serious. 

She nodded, taking Delia's hand and bringing her arm to wrap around her neck. She rolled them over, bringing Delia down on her back as she slowly nuzzled her nose against her neck, kissing her there. 

'I can be sweet,' she said softly, kissing Delia's neck and ear. 

Delia sighed, arching her body onto Patsy's. She wrapped her legs around Patsy's hips and held on. 

'Pats?'

'Yes Deels?'

'Do you like me?' 

Patsy was rather taken back by the question, given their current predicament. She pulled away and looked Delia in the eye. 

'Delia I wouldn't be here with you in my bed right now if I didn't like you.'

'Patsy, I just need more reassurance than that.’

'More than being almost naked with me in my room?' 

'Patsy, you haven't given me one compliment all evening,' she pouted as Patsy looked back at her blankly, 'and the forced one about my eyebrows growing back doesn't count,' she added. 

Patsy racked her brain for a moment thinking back on the entirety of their evening together she didn't give Delia one bloody compliment. 

'You want me to tell you things you already know?’ she asked, arching an eyebrow, ‘That you're beautiful and adorable with those blue eyes and dimples?' 

'It helps, yeah,’ Delia smirked.

Patsy smiled before leaning down to kiss Delia’s ear. 

'You know what I really like about you?' she asked. 

'What's that?' 

'You tell me what you want,’ she replied, kissing her way down Delia’s neck. 

'Oh yeah?' 

'Mmhmm,’ another kiss, ‘One of the other things I hate about dating is all the uncertainty of it all,’ and another, ‘That whole awkward phase of getting to know someone and unsure of how to act and what to say.'

'You don't seem so uncertain around me,’ Delia replied, giving a delighted hum as Patsy continued to kiss lower. 

'Looks can be deceiving,' Patsy quipped, taking her hand and gently caressing Delia's breast, leaving down to kiss along her chest and roll her tongue teasingly around a firm nipple. 

'No, don't go anywhere just yet,' Delia sighed, 'I want to keep kissing you.'

'Alright,' Patsy said softly, 'I'll stay right here with you.' 

'Promise?'

Patsy nodded, bringing herself to kiss Delia once more. She softly pressed her lips against Delia's, opening her mouth and gently tasting her. There was a moment where Delia's tongue gently licked the underside of Patsy's lip, and Patsy learned right then and there that was a move that drove her completely wild. She found herself grinding her hips between Delia's legs, and needed to pull herself away to take a breath of air. 

'You know what I want?' Delia sighed, her breathing heavy and seeming out of sorts from their deep kissing. 

'I have a feeling you'll tell me,' Patsy breathed, 'though maybe you don't need to…'

Patsy licked her lips as her fingers trailed down Delia's torso and between her legs, her index finger teasingly running along the length of her sex over her knickers. 

'Oh,' Delia sighed, tilting her head back and looking as if she were melting into the duvet. 

'Something like this?' Patsy asked, her eyes focused on Delia's features. 

'Yes,' Delia sighed, her eyes closing and looking momentarily paralyzed as Patsy continued her slow teasing while they kissed more. 

It was achingly slow for Delia, who soon rocked her head back and forth, huffing in frustration. 

'More, please,’ she gasped out. 

'Yeah?' 

'Mm,' Delia nodded as she pulled Patsy down for another kiss, and together they worked to remove Delia of her knickers, Patsy settling back in between her legs and kissing her deeply as she wrapped Delia's leg around her hip. 

'Help me?' she asked, licking her own lips as she teasingly ran her fingers along Delia's lips. 

Delia wasted no time; she opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around Patsy's two fingers, coating them in a sheen later of spit and pulling on them eagerly. The sight had Patsy grinding her hips against Delia, groaning eagerly to have her fingers inside of her.

'Now, please,' she practically whined. 

'Alright,' Patsy smiled, reaching down and teasing Delia just slightly, her fingers gently grazing over the sensitive skin of her labia before she parted her and felt her natural wetness there. 

Both women sighed, Delia throwing her head back against the duvet in relief as Patsy continued to teasingly stroke her.

‘Is that better?’ Patsy asked softly. 

Delia merely nodded, her fingers finding their way through Patsy’s hair and holding her tight. 

Patsy continued, leaning down to kiss the valley between Delia’s breasts as she rolled a firm finger over her clit, again and again and again. Delia consequently gasped and clenched her legs even tighter around Patsy’s hips.

‘There?’ Patsy asked, continuing her motions, working to find a steady rhythm despite Delia’s wiggling hips. 

‘Yes,’ Delia breathed, ‘but Pats, I want…’ 

‘Hmm?’ 

‘In…’ Delia choked out.

'You want me inside?' 

'As deep as you can go.' 

Patsy let out a ragged breath, Delia’s words and the way she was saying them having a profound effect on her, causing an almost painful heartbeat of desire shoot through her. She gulped back a moan, removing her fingers to indulge herself in Delia’s natural taste. 

‘Please…’ Delia pleaded. 

Patsy kissed her as her hand reached back down, and she slowly pushed her way in, sighing as she felt that hot, wet, heat pull her in and clamp down tight around her fingers. 

Delia groaned in relief at the feeling of finally being filled. 

‘God, you’re tight,’ Patsy remarked breathlessly. 

‘You… big fingers,’ Delia gasped as Patsy pulled out entirely and plunged back into her again. 

‘Alright?’ 

‘Don’t do that again,’ Delia pleaded. 

Patsy looked back at her nervously and Delia shook her head. 

‘Just stay in. I want you in. Please,’ she breathed, pulling Patsy down for a kiss, ‘just fuck me, please. I need you to…’ 

Patsy didn’t need further instructions after that, her confidence renewed as she slowly thrust herself out and in again, watching Delia’s face, listening to her gasps and sighs, feeling her body pressed up against hers. All the nerve endings under her skin were coming alive with all the sensations and all she could focus on was Delia and bringing her pleasure. She found a rhythm with her fingers and kept it there as her mouth reached for any exposed bit of skin it could find before she was held still by Delia’s ever increasing grip on her hair. Patsy listened as Delia’s breathing hitched, growing deeper. She took in the sight of the woman under her with her mouth open, her chest rising and falling taking in as much air as she could. Patsy wondered if this was a sign that Delia was close, and if she was then she certainly wasn’t going to slow down. 

Or so she thought. 

'Wait wait wait,' Delia breathed, clamping her legs so that Patsy couldn't move. 

Patsy pulled back looking worried. 

'Whats wrong? Have I hurt you?'

'No no, it's not that,' Delia gulped, catching her breath, 'its just I might… I might…'

Patsy raised an amused eyebrow. 

'What, come?' 

'Yeah... like a geyser,' she said quietly, and even in the darkened room Patsy could sense that Delia's face was bright red. 

'Oh,' Patsy said slowly. 

She blinked, her expression changing as what Delia has said sunk in. 

'Oh!' 

‘Yeah,’ Delia said bashfully. 

Patsy shrugged. 

‘Needed to wash these sheets anyway.’ 

Delia gasped and let out a strangled moan as Patsy pulled out and pushed in again, her fingers hooking onto that rather sensitive spot inside her and tugging relentlessly. 

‘Oh, _ fuck _,’ Delia cried. 

Patsy felt the smaller womans grip tighten around her, arms and legs wrapping around her and holding her close. It didn’t take long for Delia’s entire body to tense, and when Patsy sweetly pressed her lips against her ear and told her how bloody beautiful she was, that was all it took for Delia to come undone. 

Delia let out a cry that turned to a whimper, her body quivering under Patsy as she gripped onto the taller woman and held on, riding her orgasm out on her fingers. 

Once Delia relaxed enough for Patsy to finally remove her fingers, and with that came a gush of liquid that pooled into the palm of Patsy’s hand and the bedsheets. The warm wetness that was in her hand and dribbling down her wrist, the physical manifestation of Delia’s pleasure, with the cute little sounds Delia was making made Patsy almost feel like she could come herself. 

‘Wow,’ she breathed, having half a mind to keep going, some primal drive inside of her wanting to make Delia do that again. 

‘Sorry,’ came Delias muffled voice from under her hands. Patsy looked up to see the woman had her face covered, clearly embarrassed. 

‘Delia, it’s alright,’ she said, scooping her up in her arms and kissing the backs of her hands until she brought them back down. 

Delia sat up and wrapped her arms around Patsy, and Patsy scooped her up in her arms, pulling the smaller woman into her lap. They held one another and kissed for a few moments, Delia catching her breath as she played with a few locks of Patsy's hair. 

‘You are so beautiful,’ Patsy whispered to a shy and bashful Delia, ‘so, so sweet and beautiful.’

‘Oh, I see, now that you’ve made me come all the compliments are just rolling in,’ Delia teased. 

‘I just like that I can make you feel good.’ 

‘Is that the doctor in you talking?’ Delia grinned. 

‘No, it’s the part of me that genuinely likes you and wants to make you come again,’ Patsy replied, her hand reaching between Delia’s legs. 

‘Ah, hang on,’ Delia said, pulling herself away and pushing Patsy back down onto the pillows, ‘I just need a few minutes…’ 

Patsy could wait. She had no complaints with a completely naked Delia straddling her waist, albeit looking a little disheveled from just having a rather wonderful orgasm. 

‘Though I am rather pleased at how eager you are,’ Delia remarked, gently palming Patsy’s breasts before running her hands down the length of her body. 

Patsy arched her back into her touch, her head falling back into the pillows as she sighed at the touches. Her hands reached up and ran along the length of Delia’s strong thigh settling on her hips and pulling her close. 

‘You seem like you need a little attention though,’ she added quietly, bending forward and kissing along Patsy’s chest, along the swell of her breast and wrapping her soft lips around a hard nipple. 

‘Oh, god,’ Patsy sighed, feeling relieved at finally being touched like this, her body wiggling and arching for contact under Delia’s nimble fingers and mouth as the woman kissed her way down her body, her long hair tickling Patsy’s sensitive skin along the way. 

Wordlessly, Delia peeled away Patsy’s knickers and tossed them somewhere. She ran her hands along Patsy’s thighs as she settled in between her legs, looking back up at her curiously. 

‘I want to…’ 

‘Yeah,’ Patsy gulped, ‘yes please, whatever you want to do.’ 

The sight of Delia’s head between her legs, her mouth so painfully close to where she really wanted it to be was the worst kind of tease. 

Delia smirked, taking her hand and raking her hair out of her face before she kissed Patsy’s inner thigh, kissing her way down until Patsy could feel her use her fingers to part her, finally opening her mouth and tasting her. 

It was slow and exploratory at first, Patsy sensing Delia wanting to take her time to become familiar with this new territory, but Patsy was in no rush. Everything Delia did felt good to her. She could feel herself relax more with each passing moment, becoming more comfortable with a new person, a new set of hands on her body, tasting and exploring her. Her mouth was doing wonderful things, but so were her hands, reaching up and caressing her breasts, grasping onto her hips and holding her firmly in place as she did something with her tongue that Patsy's body agreed with. 

'Oh!' 

Delia hummed happily and did it again. 

Patsy's hands found their way to Delia's head, entangling her fingers in her hair and holding her there. 

'Oh, mhhmm,' Patsy breathed, incapable of forming words at the moment. Delia had a firm tongue rolling over her clit and she was so close. 

Patsy could feel that familiar pressure build within her, rising up and up and up until she couldn't stand it. Her body tensed, she shut her eyes and clenched her teeth and almost felt bad for how tight a grip she now had on Delia’s hair. Almost. 

'Oh, fuck,' she managed to get out before her hips lifted from the bed, the tension that had built up within her finally coming undone as Delia’s skillful tongue brought her over that edge. Like waves crashing to the shore, Patsy felt her whole body tense and let go, over and over again, feeling relief from the very center of her body to the tips of her fingers and toes. 

She was still catching her breath as she felt Delia kiss her way up her body, the woman settling in on top of her and giving a few lazy kisses as Patsy wrapped her arms around her. 

'Sorry, I hope I wasn't too loud,’ she remarked quietly after she caught her breath, ‘I just remembered Trixie was downstairs!' 

'Wouldn't know,’ Delia shrugged, ‘you had your thighs clamped around my ears so tight I couldn't hear a bomb drop.'

Patsy slapped her forehead with her hand, suppressing a shy laugh. Delia simply pulled her hand away and kissed her again. 

The two remained a tangled mess of limbs for some time, giggling about one thing or another as they continued to sweetly kiss and gently run their fingers along someones back or wrap loose strands of hair around their fingers. Soon, to Patsy’s dismay, Delia sat up. 

'Im going to sneak downstairs and grab a glass of water. Would you like one?' she asked.

'Sure. Do you want me to come with you?' 

'No. You stay here and get your energy back up. I'm not done with you yet,’ she ended with a wink. 

The two shared one more kiss before Delia crawled out of bed, finding her knickers and pulling them back on. 

Patsy's head hit the pillow once Delia left the room and shut the door behind her softly. She looked at the selling and almost laughed to herself out loud, feeling rather invigorated and happy, not quite believing the turn her evening had taken. Given the start of this date, she never would have thought… 

Her post orgasm bliss was short lived however, as the house filled with the seldom, yet familiar gut wrenching sound of a body falling down the stairs. 

In an instant, Patsy had threw the covers off and was on her feet. 

'Delia!' 

* * *

The distinctive ‘_ shhk’ _ sound of a hospital curtain being pulled back broke the silence in the examination room, and a thin brunette doctor appeared holding a manila file up to her face, flipping through the papers attached as she scanned the pages. 

‘Alright, Ms. Delia Busby, seems here you came in for a-,’ 

Valerie stopped mid sentence as she looked up from her charts, spotting a rather cheerful, albeit bruised up Delia sitting on the counter cradling her wrist close to her chest, with a rather cantankerous looking Patsy sitting in the chair beside her. 

‘Oh, hiya Patsy!’ Valerie replied with a smile, ‘What are you doing here?’ 

Patsy rose from her chair and tried to look as dignified as possible, adjusting her blazer as she strode over to Valerie, ignoring that her whole outfit was now slightly wrinkled.

‘She’s sprained her wrist,’ Patsy said simply, ‘she just needs a brace and some anti inflammatories.’ 

‘Hey now, I’m the doctor on shift here, I’ll make that call,’ Valerie replied indignantly, opening Delia’s file and skimming through her papers, ‘besides, how do you know it’s not broken?’ 

Patsy placed her hands on her hips and huffed impatiently, looking back to Delia on the bed who simply smiled and waved with her good hand. The sight made Patsy soften a little. 

‘Ah, an x-ray,’ Valerie quipped, pulling the sheet out and clipping it to the light. 

She and Patsy both stood there observing 

‘I don’t see a fracture, do you?’ Patsy remarked smugly. 

Valerie huffed and cleared her throat, turning her attention to Delia. 

‘Just going to give you a once over, Ms. Busby, but thankfully the x-ray doesn’t show any signs of fracture. You might merely have a sprain.’ 

Delia politely complied as Valerie gave her a quick examination and answered all her questions. 

‘So, do you mind if I ask how you…?’ she asked, rolling her chair over to the computer and clacking away. 

‘Oh, I just… you know, fell down,’ Delia replied, shrugging nonchalantly. 

‘Righty-o,’ Valerie replied, typing a bit more into the computer before she turned back to Delia, ‘I’ve just put in a request for you to pick up some anti-inflammatories at the chemist on the first floor. I’ll ring a nurse to see if we can’t find you a brace for that wrist for the time being.’ 

Valerie rose and walked back over to Patsy, hooking her finger in a ‘come hither’ motion. The two stood close with their heads together. 

‘She the one Trix set you up with?’

Patsy looked from Delia in her now rather ruffled dress to herself in her wrinkled suit. 

‘Gee, how could you tell?’ 

‘She _ fell _, hmm?’ Valerie asked with a wiggle of her eyebrows. 

‘Well I certainly didn’t push her if that’s what you’re implying.’ 

‘No, no, I see what happened,’ Valerie nudged Patsy, ‘two women going on a date, one thing leading to another and _bam_, you’re in the ER with a sprained wrist after fucking at an awkward angle.’ 

‘Val!’ 

‘She didn’t have to fib Pats, we’ve all been there before!’ 

‘For gods sake,’ Patsy grumbled. 

‘That’s not what happened.’ 

Both Valerie and Patsy jumped as they turned to see Trixie standing in the doorway to the examination room, her makeup smeared and looking as if she had just a short time ago been rudely awakened from a deep slumber. She now stood there looking bored, sipping a diet coke. 

‘Jesus, Trix, what have I told you about wearing a bell!?’ 

‘Well what did happen then?’ Valerie asked. 

‘Oh, she totally fell,’ Trixie replied, taking a swig of her coke, ‘half naked down the stairs out from Patsy’s bedroom!’ 

Valerie opened her mouth with a gasp, eyes wide as she looked to be holding back a smile. 

A red faced Patsy pushed the two out of the room and drew the curtain shut, mumbling to herself she would never let Trixie set her up ever again. 

Unbeknownst to her at the time however, she and Delia had just had her last first date. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this smut mostly with a baby strapped to my chest. I don't know what that says about me but I can tell you now this was an experience, that's for sure. 
> 
> Hope everyone out there enjoyed reading this little fic! Your comments and kudos are like little validations that keep me writing - so thanks! <3


End file.
